All the things I cherish
by Oozaru-Huntress
Summary: In the dark a royal couple shares their possibly last moments. Only minutes away of the start of Zeno's tournament a prince opens his heart. (Complete)


Hellooo everyone!

Its me again ^^ once again i'll borrow my favourite couple for a story

Sadly neither Vegeta or Bulma belong to me, but Akira Toriyama

I hope you guys enjoy it ^^

(Why can't anime Vegeta be a little more ... emotional? ^^')

* * *

As she was surrounded by her friends she radiated confidence. Her words were spoken with pride and carried with a smile. She laughed at the face of danger.

Having heard about the true high stakes of this upcoming universal tournament she remained with a surprisingly straight face. Although she knew if they loose their lives, their very existence would be erased at the spot.

Without any mercy.

And being just a human, a woman with absulutely no fighting abilities ... she was doomed to just sit and pray. To wait.

And yet she remained calm.

As she waved her son goodbye, she smiled. He would be on a far away island. In the middle of the ocean surrounded by countless exotic creatures. It would be a funny adventure to him. Nothing dangerous. Nothing too much for him to handle. It was better that way.

Trunks didn't know anything about this tournament. It was for the best.

He shouldn't have to fear for his life at his young age.

Again.

The boy was still having nightmares because of the ordeal with buu.

As Bulmas best friend Goku left to revive the most dangerous and sinister being they ever faced, this malevolent lizard Freezer, she seemed to be shocked. To be agitated and angry.

But not trembling with fear.

She was a strong woman. Not measured by strenght but mind. Even in the face of danger she was able to remain focused and determined to win.

But even Bulma Briefs had her limits.

She was only putting on a facàde to hide her true feelings. To hide what was going on inside of her, and she knew it worked.

However ...

Vegeta could see behind the curtain.

He saw it. The small changes no one noticed but him.

The way her small hands trembled ever so slightly. How she bit her lip when no one watched. How her gaze lingered on the sky every so often.

The sweat forming on the back of her neck glistering in the night.

The hardly noticeable smell of fear.

No one noticed how utterly frightened she really was.

But he knew.

His eyes never left her. They cought every small change in behavior and movement.

He could read her like an open book.

Only minutes remained.

Only a few precious moments untill the beginning of the tournament.

Untill they had to fight for their lives.

He still couldn't believe it. As his gaze traveled up to the night sky he wondered if he would ever see the sun rise again.

Something he had been taking for granted.

As he let his gaze travel towards Beerus, who was already loosing his patience, his queens voice reached his ears.

"I'll ... go check Bulla ..."

Without waiting for any response Bulma began walking towards Capsule Corp.

No one seemed to notice. Everyone was too cought up in his own thoughts. Vegeta couldn't blame them though. It was the same situation for everyone after all. No one wanted to loose his family, his life in the upcoming war.

Yes. A war.

Vegeta closed his eyes and toock a deep breath. Slowly he followed his wife inside with some distance.

His absence was not even noticed.

* * *

He followed her scent through the halls of their home. Like the animal he was.

His senses were sharp. He could easily find her, even with his eyes closed. But not only because of her scent or his senses. It was because of their bond. For years he refused to realize how close they had gotten, because of his stupid pride, because of his foolish demeanor.

Today he cherished their connection.

Cherished, how he was blessed with his human woman, his son and new born daughter.

He could not be any happier with his life.

And now it could be over soon.

Clicking his tongue in anger he walked towards the baby's room where at the same time Trunks' little friends came running out and uttered a small greeting.

Vegeta could not care less about the green kid or the talking dog. But the girl, Mai, had earned his respect for eternity.

Well ...

Her future counter part to be exact.

She had fought side by side with the saiyans against Black and Zamasu.

A human woman with the heart of a saiyan.

She was just like his Bulma. Vegeta had known this right from the start. She was a perfect match for his son. Both the future version and his little boy.

And so he silently greeted her back with a small nod, ignoring the other two completely.

Mai could stay he decided.

Although he already feared the day of 'the talk'.

With a long sigh the prince of all saiyans entered the room.

"Bulma ...", he began carefully.

There she was. Sitting in a rocking chair she was holding their baby. His little princess Echalotte. Innocently sleeping the girl was tucked in her small blanket and gently pressed against her mothers chest in a gentle embrace.

His heart fluttered at the sight, although he'd never admit it.

Smiling softly the prince stepped closer. Bulma did not seem to notice his presence. She was completely focused on her baby, humming the melody of a lullaby. The stars shone down on her in the otherwise dark room.

He did not press the switch. If she wanted to sit in darkness he would respect her desire. His saiyan eyes worked perfectly fine anyway.

"Are you trying to avoid me?"

She didn't answer. Only shook her head and at the same time he recognized a faint smell of salt.

His queen was crying.

"Bulma ...", he tried again.

"It's not fair ..."

Her voice was trembling.

"She's not even a week old ...! It should have been perfect! I was so happy to see my two princes taking care of her, and now she might die in mere hours! That's not fair ... that's not fair Vegeta!"

Closing his eyes he nodded and stepped in front of her. Gently he took the child and a moment to find the right words.

"I know how you feel, Bulma. You are right. It is not fair. But true fairness does not exist in an upcoming war. We can't run away from it. Trust me, I'd rather stay by your side than throw myself in this battle."

"You can't wait to fight. Don't fool me. You've been in the time chamber. You've been like 'Ooh, I'm the prince of all saiyans, I'm gonna beat them all by myself!"

"Do you think I'm not taking this seriously? Do you think I don't care about my ... our daughter? The whole pregnacy I never moved an inch away of you because you asked me to stay, and now you think I can't wait to risk our life? Like 'Thank god the brat is born, now I can go away in peace and train'? You still don't believe me even after I gave my life for you?"

He didn't raise his voice. His tone stayed the same but he knew his words hit like a sledgehammer.

Her eyes widened in shock and fresh tears ran down her cheeks as she put one hand over her mouth with a gasp.

"Oh god ... Vegeta I ... I didn't ...!"

"You're not thinking rational. Yes, I was in the time chamber to become stronger. To become as strong as possible. Because unlike Kakarott I am not looking forward to get my ass kicked. Unlike him I care about my family. Even If you don't think so."

"I know that ... Of course I know ...!"

"You are supposed to be a genius. And as such you shouldn't jump to wrong conclusions. I do not intend to throw my life away or let my arrogance get the best of me. I've done this too many times ..."

With a deep breath he looked at the sleeping infant in his arm. No way. There was no way he would risk her life. Even if it means going against Zeno himself. Vegeta would gladly give his life for his family.

"I'll take care of this. No matter what."

With these words the prince of all saiyans turned around and gently put his princess Echalotte back in her crib.

The next thing he felt were slim arms being wrapped around his waist from behind.

"I'm so sorry ... I just ... This is all too much ...We ... we could be death soon ... Our children ... I ...I'm scared."

"Foolish woman. Don't be afraid. I won't let that happen."

Her embrace got tighter. He couldn't be mad at her. Even if he tried.

"Now stop crying. It makes you look hideous."

"Asshole."

"No cursing in front of the baby."

Her laugher was music to his ears. With a smile he turned around and kissed her forehead. His foolish little human.

"You are strong. Much stronger than you think you are. Don't worry. I'll handle this. You have my word."

"But don't do anything stupid."

"You mean I should fight like a human?"

"Now that would be lovely!"

Bulmas smile was truly beautiful and it made his heart beat faster and faster.

"I know you'll do everything in your power to save us. But ... if something happens ... if we loose and ... I just wanna let you know that I love you. From the bottom of my heart. You and our children. It wasn't always easy with us, but I wouldn't want it any other way, honey."

Kami, how he loved this woman.

Yes. She was strong. She already accepted her faith, wether they win or not.

This only strenghtened his desire to survive. Their bond as a couple.

But if they loose ...

"You never cease to amaze me ...", his voice was nothing but a whisper in the dark as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Vegeta ..."

Swallowing hard he opened his heart and whispered into her left ear.

"All my life the most important thing was my pride as the saiyan prince. It was the only memento I had of my home. The only thing I ever dared to love."

He closed his eyes.

"Today my pride means nothing to me anymore. Because there are other things I learned to cherish. A backwater planet full of weak creatures I now call home. The richest and most annoying, yet beautiful creature I have ever seen and chose as my queen over the years. And two children this queen has given birth to. I just want to let you know this, Bulma. So listen what I have to say. I won't repeat myself. Understood?"

"Honey ..."

As Bulma held her breath the prince of all saiyans let his heart speak.

"I love you, Bulma Briefs. I always did. And I always will. You and our children. And you have my word that our universe will live on."

Her beautiful eyes filled with tears at his rare display of raw emotions. He meant every single word. She deserved to hear them, his true feelings. Although the look on her face, the intense stare of her beautiful eyes caused his cheeks immediately to heat up.

"Oh Kami ...", she whispered and closed the gap between them with a long and passionate kiss. Closing his eyes he opened his mouth as an invitation she took without wasting a second.

They both knew this could be their last kiss. There was urgency, passion and overwhelming love. A desperation to never stop.

But soon both of them ran out of air and looked deeply at each others eyes.

"You have no idea how much I love you, my prince ... please ... please be careful. Come back to me. To us."

Her hand came to rest over his heart. A small gesture he returned with a nod.

"Wait for my return, my queen."

Her answer was another gentle kiss. And again the prince was torn. He wanted to fight to ensure their survival.

But he also desired to stay with her.

Yet he had no choice.

And so he gently broke their connection.

"We have to go. I can feel their energy. Kakarott and that bastard are almost here."

"I understand ...", she whispered in the dark with her head held high. And so she began walking towards the door like the saiyan queen she was at heart. Vegetas heart was almost bursting with pride as he walked tall next to his wife.

As Goku and Freezer finally appeared on the balcony Bulma held Vegetas hand and he stood protectively in front of her.

They were ready.

He was ready to fight.

His family would live on.

Even if it kills him.

Because this was his duty as husband and father.


End file.
